


[Podfic] Majority Rule

by sisi_rambles, Xparrot



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cultural Differences, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xparrot/pseuds/Xparrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony learns something that changes his perspective on the Asgardians of his acquaintance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Majority Rule

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Majority Rule](https://archiveofourown.org/works/431809) by [Xparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xparrot/pseuds/Xparrot). 



Length: 00:16:23

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Majority%20Rule.mp3) (15.2 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Majority%20Rule.m4b) (7.6 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
